Redtail's Den
You've stumbled upon Redtail the Fox's Den. Have you been invited? No? Do you choose to stay or go back? Inhabitants *Redtail *Robin (Redtail's Mate) *Kovu (Redtail's oldest male Cub) *Tanya (Redtails' oldest and only female Cub) *Timothy (Redtail's youngest Cub)﻿ Roleplay Redtail padded silently into her den, ears flattened as she heard the soft, sleeping snores of her family deep in the tunnels. But, as she entered, the snores stopped and everyone awoke. "Hello, love." Redtail smiled as her mate, Robin, brushed up against her and licked her ear. "Momma!" Tanya came running out of a nearby tunnel, smiling as she reached Redtail and pawed at her leg, followed shyly by Timothy and a more mature Kovu. "We're visiting someone today, and he might visit us." Redtail said. "Visit? Who exactly is he?" Robin asked. "A ferret and his family." Redtail replied. "Ferret? Well, I suppose ferret meat will last us for a few more days." Robin barked with a flick of his tail. "What? No, Robin. Just because we're foxes doesn't mean we can't be hospitible." Redtail barked. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *goes to Leyka's Burrow and then comes back* RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Leyka enters the den. He wasn't sure if Axel or Bowen knew where he was, but they'll figure it out eventually. Their den was big, and quiet for a minute... The yapping started the second Redtail, Robin, and Leyka entered the den. The three cubs ran out of the nearest tunnel, only to stop as they spotted Leyka. "Who's are you?" Asked Kovu, straightening up and padding forward, sniffing at Leyka. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Leyka stares at the little fox sniffing him. He then replies "Who's are you?" He smiles and steps back. "Kovu." Kovu barked, twitching an ear. "You're a ferret aren't you? Dad told us that he and mom were bringing dinner to the den before they left. He said dinner was a ferret." (Oh scary Robin. :P ) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Leyka. Dinner? I'm not dinner! You can't eat me. Why? Because you have to catch me first before you can eat me. And you can't catch me, I'm too fast!" replies Leyka. He grins at Kovu. Kovu laughed and jumped at Leyka playfully, with Timothy hung back and Tanya joined in, both cubs laughing. Redtail looked on half-worridly and half-amused, while Robin looked on with a dark glint in his eyes. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Leyka managed to push Kovu out and he ran away, near the entrance. "Come on! Let's go outside. Can you?" Kovu and Tanya nodded eagerly and ran outside, Timothy hanging back by his mother, looking on quietly. Robin padded outside and sat by the entrance, watching Leyka and the playing cubs. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "What about your brother? Is he shy to play with us?" asked Leyka, as he looked back to Timothy. "He's always that shy. He's a wimp that way." Barked Kovu. "No I'm not!" Timothy protested, standing up, ears flattened. "Then come out and play with us!" Yipped Tanya. Redtail glanced at Timothy and gently nudged him. "It's alright, Timothy." She assured gently in her motherly voice. Timothy looked at Redtail and then at Kovu and the others, hesitantly stepping out of the den and padding toward them nervously. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Come join us, Timothy! Come on, I can't possibly hurt you!" shouted Leyka. He ran in circles then went to tackle Kovu. Kovu laughed as Leyka tackled him, and Redtail couldn't help letting out a chuckle of amusment at this, with Robin looked in slight annoyance now. "Get him Leyka!" Laughed Tanya, pleased at seeing her brother tackled by a ferret. Timothy managed a weak smile and sat nervously next to Tanya. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 19:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Leyka stood up and laughed. He ran away from Kovu and he hid behind Tanya and Timothy. "It's nice to meet you, Timothy! I'm Leyka," Leyka shouted to Timothy. Timothy flinched slighty but smiled nervously. "H-hi." Tanya laughed and nudged Timothy. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 19:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Leyka smiled. Suddenly, there was a shout in the background. "Leyka!" it sounded a lot like Bowen. Leyka stands up and looks around. Bowen then comes out of nowhere with Axel and Kif. "I told you Dad, he was here. Why don't you never listen to me?" said Axel. Bowen looked at Leyka with a sigh of relief and ran to hug him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going here?" asked Bowen. He looked around at the foxes. He gave an odd look. Robin locked his gaze on Bowen, and a low growl rumbled in his throat as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Robin, don't!" Redtail barked, moving swiftly and protectively in front of Bowen, Leyka, Axel, and Kif. Robin let out a low snarl and lashed his tail. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "I still don't really understand at why you always look like you want to kill me when I see you." said Bowen to Robin. "Let's go home, Leyka." said Bowen. "But, dad! I'm not done playing with Kovu, Timothy, and Tanya!" argued Leyka. "You can come back and play with them tomorrow! We need to get home now." said Bowen. He then stomps away, motioning for Kif and Axel to follow him. They obey. "I'm truly sorry, Redtail. He never acts like this. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe!" said Leyka. He waves to them and then runs to his father. "It's alright, Leyka." Redtail nodded slowly at him before turning on Robin. "You filthy mongrel! Grow up and don't act like you can't hear me!" Robin growled turning away from Redtail. "Don't you walk away from me!" That set him off. (And btw, Bowen and the ferrets arent what's getting Robin angry-I have a plan with him involving Wolves...hehehe. ;) With a snarl, Robin leapt at Redtail lashing out with his claws. Redtail screamed. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Oh my, poor Redtail, Ket the children help her! :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Mom!" Shouted Kovu, Tanya, and Timothy, horrified at what had just happened. It was over as quick as it had started. Redtail was lying on the ground, the snow stained crimson-red-she was alive, but barely. Gasping for breath, Redtail staggered slowly to her feet, crimson-red blood spilling onto the snow from her clawed side (ew.) She could barely breathe, and trembled slightly. Where was Leyka? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Dad! I heard Timothy, Tanya, and Kovu. It sounds like they need help, let's go back!" shouted Leyka, as he stopped running. "Be quiet and run, Leyka. It's just you imagination!" shouted Bowen, even though he heard them. Leyka ran back, with Kix and Axe right behind him. Bowen decided to run back. When Leyka arrived, they say Redtail on the ground, with blood surrounding her. Robin was standing beside her, with a look of anger on his face. "Redtail!" Axel shouted as he scurried to her. Redtail, her breathing rapid, weakly glanced up, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth as she spotted Axel. "A-Axel..." She breathed, her voice turning into a shrill yelp as Robin kicked her in the side with a low snarl, teeth bared as he switched his gaze to Axel. "Mom!" Whimpered Kovu, Tanya, and Timothy as he scrambled to their weak and hurt mother. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "You...you...jerk! How could you do this to your own mate?!?" shouted Bowen, when he arrived. He tackled Robin. Robin fell inside the den. He was unconcious. Bowen left to find a rock, big enough to block the entrance. It was hard, as the entrance was big and there were hardly any rocks around. He eventually found one, and kept Robin inside. Kif and Leyka ran to Redtail. "Are you alright? Can you stand up?" asked Leyka as he kneeled beside Redtail and Axel. "Stand up? She's injured, for Heaven's sake, she can't stand up!" shouted Kif, as he too kneeled by Redtail's cubs. "She has a cut on her side. Do we have some kind of bandage to wrap it? She's losing too much blood," explained Axel. (Yeah, go Bowen! :D ) Kovu, Tanya, and Timothy trembled next to Kif, their eyes wide with fear and horror while Redtail struggled to breathe on the ground. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations Category:Habitats